


baby, i love your way

by bevioletskies



Series: fic prompts & drabbles [11]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevioletskies/pseuds/bevioletskies
Summary: “So this was your idea of a ‘romantic date night’?”“I think comin’ back to Knowhere isveryromantic,” Peter said defensively. “You don’t think so?”“Believe me, I much prefer this over an expensive dinner by candlelight,” Gamora replied. “Or an evening boat ride...or a tour through an abandoned palace…or that strange club on Xandar with the dancers and the funny drinks...”“I thought you had fun when we did that stuff.” Peter frowned. “Gamora - ”“I did, honestly. Just...I like this more.” She reached over to take his hand, guiding it to rest on her stomach, rising and falling with every steady breath she took.(Anonymous fic prompt: Romantic date night while pregnant)





	baby, i love your way

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is from the song [Baby, I Love Your Way](https://open.spotify.com/track/2GLqM8YTSdpaQ58NrMe274?si=MeVgEHsRSd-q20_FnozH8w) by Peter Frampton. Mild spoiler warning for _Avengers: Infinity War_ and a brief mention of speculation about Avengers 4.

“I swear to _all_ the gods in the universe, if you ask me whether my feet hurt one more time, I will actually - ”

“Kill me? That stopped working five years ago, honey.” Peter glanced over at Gamora, who was sat in the co-pilot’s seat of the Benatar’s external pod, her hands resting comfortably atop her belly. “But seriously, you feelin’ okay? I can turn the ship around - ”

“I will turn this ship around myself if you don’t stop fussing,” Gamora exclaimed incredulously. “I’m pregnant, not incapacitated. Though I wouldn’t know the difference since you stopped me from being on active duty over a month ago.”

“Listen, I know you could be in _labor_ and still take down a whole army by yourself. But it’s still risky, and anything could happen. I’m just lookin’ out for you and our kid,” Peter insisted, turning back towards the screens. “Besides, you’ve been great at being mission control. Our last two jobs went super smooth.”

“It would have gone even better, had I been present,” she retorted. “So where are you taking me, Peter, since you’ve been so stubborn about keeping it a secret?”

“It’s gonna stay a secret until we get there,” he teased, reaching over to squeeze her leg. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Marginally,” she said dryly, softening when he turned to frown exaggeratedly. “Of course I do. And this was a good idea, having a night out together. I feel like it’s been months since we’ve had some quality time alone, away from the team. I adore them, but Groot especially has been so fussy lately.”

“Prob’ly worried he’s not gonna be the baby of the group anymore,” Peter reasoned. “But he’s always gonna be our first kid.”

Gamora smiled. “He is.”

They settled back into comfortable silence - aside from the gentle lull of a song playing through the pod’s speakers, of course - Gamora glanced down at her stomach in contentment. She never pictured the sort of half-chaotic, half-domestic life she was living would have become her reality, a life in which she spent her days battling monsters and negotiating deals, and spent her nights curled up with Peter and having quality time with Nebula and the other Guardians. A life where, in a few months’ time, she was going to have a child, raise them to be good and honest and kind in a world where she’d witnessed so much of the very opposite. Or at least, she hoped that she could.

Life had stabilized greatly after the universe had been restored, and the Guardians were taking on less work as time went on, prioritizing their health, sanity, and relationships above _almost_ all else - it was hard to say no when the entire galaxy was in danger, _or_ when the Nova Corps came calling with a hefty cash reward within reach. Nebula now lived with them permanently, proving to be a surprisingly capable and cooperative team member, especially when it came to combat. She was also a little kinder in her Nebula-ish ways, cutting back on the snark in favor of awkward, but genuine expressions of affection for Gamora, sometimes even of the other Guardians as well.

“You definitely aren’t the worst person my sister could have decided to have a child with,” Nebula declared to Peter over breakfast one morning.

“That means a lot to me, thanks,” Peter deadpanned without missing a beat, shoveling more eggs into his mouth. Nebula almost seemed proud.

That wasn’t to say they were without their bad days. Drax was ecstatic that there was a baby on the way, but he did get a little morose when he thought too much about Kamaria and the time he’d spent with her and Hovat in the Soul Dimension. Rocket was less acerbic than before - after all, watching Groot die _twice_ and being the only official Guardian left took a lot out of him - but he still got immensely cranky over the smallest of things. Then there was Groot himself, almost full-grown again, but now in the late-teen stage in which he believed he already knew everything he needed to know, that there was nothing left for him to learn from the others, making him near-insufferable.

“We’re here,” Peter announced, bringing Gamora out of her thoughts. She sat up, wide-eyed, at the realization of where they were - Knowhere. It was fully rebuilt as if Thanos had never touched it, still just as dirty and crime-ridden as ever, crawling with suspicious individuals committing suspicious acts, running rampant with no regards for anyone or anything in their way. Gamora had never been so relieved to see a place she once thought she would never want to return to again, not after what happened the last time they were here.

Peter brought the pod down to a parking dock and helped Gamora make her way out, given the fact that she was in the unflattering stage of less of a walk, and more of a waddle. They paused to glance at their surroundings, to see if the galaxy had pieced itself back together exactly the way it was supposed to, to take in the horrendous sights and smells, but Gamora knew _exactly_ where Peter was planning on taking her.

“You know I can’t drink,” she reminded him as they walked through the front doors of the Boot of Jemiah. They were immediately greeted by the familiar shouts of excitement and anger at the gambling tables and the bar.

“We aren’t stayin’ inside. Just thought we could pick up some food before we head out there.” Peter gestured further down toward the back of the venue, past all the commotion, where the balcony was, the place where they’d first danced - sort of. Gamora smiled softly, accepting the menu that he passed her. “Any weird cravings today?”

“I _would_ offer to split a piece of cake, but that would imply I couldn’t finish it all by myself,” Gamora smirked.

He laughed. “Just for that, I think I’m gonna have to get three slices so you can have one for the ride home.”

After they ordered and received their foods in cheap takeout containers that looked about five seconds away from crumbling into nothing, they went out onto the balcony, momentarily stunned by the surprising beauty of Knowhere’s night sky, swirls of deep, rich color in contrast to the twinkling stars. They sat down with their arms braced against the railing, legs swinging over the edge, and began eating in companionable silence.

A few minutes went by before either of them spoke again. “So this was your idea of a ‘romantic date night’?”

“I think comin’ back to Knowhere is _very_ romantic,” Peter said defensively. “You don’t think so?”

“Believe me, I much prefer this over an expensive dinner by candlelight,” Gamora replied. “Or an evening boat ride...or a tour through an abandoned palace…or that strange club on Xandar with the dancers and the funny drinks...”

“I thought you had fun when we did that stuff.” Peter frowned. “Gamora - ”

“I did, honestly. Just...I like this more.” She reached over to take his hand, guiding it to rest on her stomach, rising and falling with every steady breath she took. “You also said you had a surprise for me.”

He relaxed somewhat, his shoulders loosening up while he gently rubbed her belly in reassurance. “Let’s finishing eating first and I’ll show you, okay?”

Once they got to their dessert, with Gamora taking a generous first bite of her cake as promised, Peter rummaged around in his bag for his holographic mapper. She looked at him curiously. “Haven’t seen that in a while.”

“Been working on reconstructing a couple things, scroungin’ around for data, that kinda thing.” Peter smacked it a couple times on the side before the display finally came to life. He then scrolled through a few menus, landing on the item that he wanted. Within seconds, a scene reconstructed itself before them, something incredibly...familiar.

“Peter,” Gamora breathed. “How did you - ”

“Pulled a few strings with the Nova Corps. Turns out they did pretty thorough documentation of Zehoberei after...y’know. Including some of the houses from your town.”

It wasn’t _exactly_ Gamora’s house, of course, but most of the houses in her area were constructed at roughly the same time, resulting in similar structures and furnishings. Plaster walls, cone-shaped clay roofs, large windows, and rather impressive columns. Furnishings in creams and dark browns, with the occasional touch of deep reds, curtains that billowed in the breeze and comforters that, for a moment, looked far more inviting than anything Gamora had actually slept in before. She could almost remember her father’s cologne, her mother’s laugh.

“It’s amazing,” she whispered, her eyes becoming suspiciously wet. “And you have this saved?”

“So you can call it up whenever you like,” Peter replied, grinning. “There’s more, though. How ‘bout this one?”

Beside the Zehoberian house came a house of a different kind, one a little rundown but still well-maintained, with a lush front yard and a cozy-looking porch. Peter scrolled through to the inside, revealing a living room with mismatched furniture and an old-fashioned television set that was playing cartoons, a kitchen where an entire spread of baking utensils were waiting to be used, and at the dining table, a woman with headphones on, tapping her feet on the linoleum absentmindedly, flipping through a newspaper.

“Your mother.”

“The house I grew up in,” Peter nodded. “All these years later, and I can still remember the names and dates of the magazines she always kept on the coffee table. The number of stairs. That weird stain on the bathroom ceiling. I wish I got that kind of detail for yours.”

“It’s wonderful as it is, Peter. _I_ couldn’t recall any of that myself,” she reassured him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Didn’t say I was finished yet,” he chuckled. With a few final taps on the screen, the two virtual houses slowly diverged to make room for one last location, one that didn’t exist yet. It was a bit shapeless, colorless, nothing distinctive, entirely nondescript. She looked at him in confusion. “So, what’s your favorite part about where you grew up?”

“I...liked the big windows,” Gamora said slowly, furrowing her brow. “Lots of fresh air...light. I didn’t get much of that while living on Sanctuary.” Just like that, the walls of the unknown house began to reshape itself, opening up to large, arched windows similar to the Zehoberei house. “Oh.”

“And I always loved that porch. Spent a lot of evenings sitting out there with a book and my Walkman.” It formed on the very front of the building, topped off with a modest door to match. “Rooms for our friends - ” a second floor materialized in front of them “ - a room for us, a room for the baby - ” it continued to grow into something more real, more akin to an actual house “ - living room, kitchen, dining room, a home gym...do you want your own study?” Gamora nodded, speechless. Another extension popped out on its side. “I think that’s starting to look like something, don’t you?”

“Is this...real, Peter?” Gamora asked, watching as the furnishing began settling in their places, a near-perfect mixture of the Zehoberian style and the Terran style, homely and cozy yet subtly stylish, with an array of rugs and throws and blankets, shelves full of all the books she loved and the ones she still had yet to read, old-school audio equipment for Peter to tinker around with, and a crib, waiting patiently for its occupant to arrive.

“It can be,” he said quietly. “I think we’ve saved up enough money - and saved enough _lives_ \- to afford to settle down for at least the baby’s first year, right?”

“Is _that_ what this is all about?” she laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I know you wanna keep kicking ass and protecting the galaxy. I do, too. And you managed to bounce back from everything that happened and _still_ fight, when just about anyone else would’ve given up. That takes some real guts, and I love you more than _ever_ for being so damn strong,” Peter said fiercely, setting down the holographic mapper so he could take her face in his hands. “But just...hear me out, okay? What if we just...took some time to ourselves? And I mean the _whole_ team. Shacked up in a house we designed and built ourselves to act as our new base of operations. Do some remote missions, I dunno. Bond with the kid, be a family. Well, until we get sick of each other.”

“You say that like it hasn’t already happened,” Gamora teased, placing her hands over his. “And...it’s a really good idea, Peter. After everything that’s happened, everything that’s _about_ to happen...I think I deserve a break.”

“You really do,” he said, kissing her forehead. “Don’t bear the burden of the entire universe, Gamora. I know you think you’re responsible for more than you really are. You’re not. And that’s a good thing! So let’s raise an awesome kid with our family and let the galaxy take care of itself for once.”

“Unless there’s a universe-ending event, _again_ ,” she protested, smiling despite herself.

“That goes without saying,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, his hand coming to rest on her stomach once more. She leaned into him, pleased to hear his heartbeat match with hers and the baby’s, in perfect synchronicity. “Gotta make sure there’s a whole world out there for our kid to explore.”

**Author's Note:**

> The temptation to almost name this "you're having my baby (what a lovely way of saying how much you love me)" was incredibly strong but I restrained myself. I would like to curse the first season of _Glee_ for making me even consider it. Also, I'm such a sucker for plot nostalgia (as you can probably tell from pretty much everything I've ever written) so incorporating Knowhere and the very first piece of tech Peter used in _Vol. 1_ was inevitable.
> 
> Just a heads up, I'm no longer taking Peter/Gamora fic prompts (but I will accept Scott/Hope prompts, not that I've gotten any yet haha) for a number of reasons - I won't get too into it but it basically comes down to fandom issues and time restraints. I really appreciate all the prompts I've been getting, it's flattering that y'all like my writing enough to ask me to write stuff, I just wanna focus a little more on my own fics when I _do_ have the time and am in the mood to write. I have about six more Peter/Gamora prompt fills that I'm going to post, but come next year, I will only have one long-running AU left and then I'll probably be taking a break from writing them altogether.
> 
> Anyways, rambling aside - you can read this fic on [tumblr](http://bevioletskies.tumblr.com/post/178772897459/starmora-movieverse-prompt-romantic-date-night) if you like! Thanks so much for reading, comments and kudos would be much appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
